


It's Time

by ilovebutts



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, tfw ur love gives up physical form, why i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovebutts/pseuds/ilovebutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>do you watch steven universe? do you want feels? well, i have just the thing for you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Time

In the slightly damp temple, Rose Quartz lay limply upon a makeshift cot. Greg plastered himself against her torso, frantically gripping her face with his clammy hands as if he could prevent the inevitable. The sound of water dripping into stagnant puddles echoed within the cave.

"...some day, Yellow Diamond will try again. I know she won't give up." Rose stared meaningfully into his eyes. "I can't do it, Greg. I can't defeat her. I couldn't before and I couldn't now. But I believe that our child can." She searched his expression desperately. He grasped her hand and squeezed.

"Rose..." he looked down, before hurriedly gazing at her again, fearing she would disappear any moment. "What if I can't go on without you?" Her hand achingly withdrew from his.

"I'll always be with you, Greg. Just... look for me in Steven. You'll find me." Her tone became urgent, "Never give up on us." She held eye contact until a great surge of light dissolved her existence, leaving behind a newborn baby wrapped snugly in a white fluttery blanket.

"I won't, Rose. I promise." Silent tears streamed down Greg's face. He rubbed his forearm over his eyes, wiping the tears away before readjusting to the light.

"Hey buddy," Greg cooed, huddling the small mass of blanket to his chest. "We are so glad you're here. Inside you, Rose is happy. As long as she's happy, I'm happy."

Steven breathed softly. Greg sniffed. "Well, I think it's time we go introduce you to the others."

**Author's Note:**

> originally i was gonna put this in a story? but im not good at long term planning :')


End file.
